Cabana 12
My mother is a fortune teller, she reveals people's futures through an odd looking orb in front of her. Her personality is rather plain and she's at quite an esteemed age now. A few weeks ago my mother had an incident in Cabana 306. It's a room in a hotel, she does her business right outside the hotel and tons of people come to her just to have their fortunes revealed. I wonder how my mother is doing in the hospital? She was recently attacked in her room and she's been in the hospital ever since. She had a rip in her stomach and her head had a scratch stretching across her face. I hope she feels better. I love my mother so much, why would anything attack my precious mother? Answers may never be revealed. 06/07/1998. "A father attacked in Cabana 203, reports say someone attacked him while he was sleeping during the night. Guesses have led to one of the Cabana janitors attacking him with a pocket knife. The camera in the hallway of Cabana picked up the janitor with hunched over back heading for Room 203. Victims had seen the incident but couldn't put their fingers on the odd shape of the janitor." "Y-yes, I was struggling to sleep and I was next to Cabana 203. My room was 202, I heard a loud scream come from the room and I heard a scratching noise that got my attention. Then it stopped and I heard the sound of sirens outside." "Video tape has caught the footage of the janitor suspiciously walking across the hall into 203." "The janitor is seen coming out of Cabana 12. The janitor stops to stare at Cabana 203, he is seen walking towards it and he enters the room. There are blood curling screams heard from the room as a tapping noise is heard from Cabana 202." "The serial killer is not found." Equista was the name of a fortune teller. Her job is to tell fake fortunes of people and scam them. She lives in Cabana 302, she looked outside to see cars parked everywhere and officers questioning people one by one. She was sensitive about the fact that a killer was on the loose. She headed for her bed to hide under the covers that wrapped around her body. She didn't know why but having the covers over her body made her feel more unsafe, Equista was the mother of Alicia. Alicia was a young child around 12 years old. They were separate from eachother, Alicia lives with her grandmother Lucy. Lucy is about 68, Equista checked outside her room. It was a silent endless hall, nobody dared to come out. In the afternoon, Equista turned the lights on and got changed. Everybody had their lights off so the killer wouldn't know they were in the room. Equista shuddered and walked out the door, she wanted to go outside but the killer was still in the hotel. Cabana is a long living company that has hotels placed in all sorts of different countries, usually there was an attic. Equista dreaded that the killer would be hiding quietly in the top of the building. Wherever the killer was, she didn't want to find out. She walked down an almost endless hallway up to a rusty stairwell. That stairwell had all sort of stories. Some Cabana mates would tell stories of Stairwell 12. Cabana 12 was next to the stairwell and who ever entered Cabana 12 never came out. That was a silly myth Equista thought. It sounded unreal and stupid. She walked down a nearly bottomless stairwell, she feared that the stairwell would collapse while she was walking down it. She finally reached the bottom after a minute and she was back at floor 1. Officers were storming outside while some got interviewed over the news. She walked outside and stared at the countless police being interviewed and investigating. A police officer came to her and reassured her that they will find the culprit and lock them up in prison for a 19-year trial. She calmed down slightly because she knew police officers were always pretty trustworthy, she spot the same man on television interviewing a young lady. "So how did he look?" "He was just wearing skin.. It terrified me and my children! My children are scarred for life because of that sight. It had the same janitor's cloths only pins were holding fake skin together.. I almost cried! Please arrest this monster and lock him up for life! I can't take it anymore! I wish I had the budget to move.." "Do not worry ma'am. The officers will catch the culprit and arrest him." Equista walked infront of an officer who was eavesdropping the interview. The officer caught her in the corner of his eye and turned his head slightly. "You in Cabana Hotel?" "Yes.. I have some news to report.." "Well, speak up ma'am! I don't have all day you know, I got to feed a few hungry kids at home. They're just barking for more food." "I saw him!" The officer turned in amazement, not much people had ever seen the serial killer. Obviously Equista was lying, she wanted to have time to talk to the officer about her guess were the killer is. If she said she guessed then the officer would dismiss it and not believe he was in there, or at least it. "I saw the killer head up the stairwell at night into the attic! He was there I saw him!" "Ma'am.. You need to report this to are local news station!" "Can I just go live now..?" "Fine, only because you seem to have no car. And the news station is about a kilometre away. A pretty harsh walk I'd say." The officer took her to the news reporter and had a chat with the news reporter. "This young lady saw the killer. Apparently he's in the top floor of Cabana Hotel. We need to send all officers quickly there!" "Alrighty, I'll have a little talk with the lady to get any more information. You're an officer too Liutement Dave! Go up there and do your job!" "Yes sir." Equista quickly got on live. She kept hearing yelling from behind her and ignored it. She was a bit nervous being in front of millions of people. Alicia would be shocked to see her own mother on the news. It would be a real surpirse, she would maybe gain friends from her famous mother. Alicia has no friends in school, she tries so hard to actually gain some. It was pretty pointless though. Everyone hated her for the incident last weekend, she got expelled for accedently calling everyone a loser. At least everyone thought she called them a loser. Alicia regretted it and tried to gain the trust she had lost with her classmates and friends. "Let's get you on air ma'am!" Alicia was back home drawing and watching at the same time. She was watching the news and was very sensitive that her mother was in a current serial killer event. She gasped in amazement as she saw her mother on the news, she widened her eyes in shock that she wasn't imagining. "My mother's on the news?" She slowly mumbled in astonishment. There was a tapping sound from the attic, but she ignored it and kept watching. "So ma'am, how did you see the creature?" "Well, I was brewing some new fortunes and I heard footsteps coming from outside, I checked outside to see an odd looking figure walking up the stairs. I followed him quietly without him noticing and he walked up to the attic. I was shocked and I wanted to share this news with the officers." "Interesting, now what did he look like?" "He was wearing a white outfit and black dirty boots, he carried a mop and trailed the stairs. But his skin was quite odd, he had skin stitched all over his face and hands. Althought under the fake looking skin was a black body." "This woman deserves a medal!" There was a high pitch noise coming from the attic. It sounded very inhuman and Alicia went to check it out. That noise sent a chill down her spine, she learned in school that sounded usually ment warning or danger. It was getting pretty late, at midnight most people would go to bed. Equista didn't sleep much. She sometimes worked on little ideas to scam people with. It was a hobby for her, she was very found of this instinct hobby. She would once in a while get annoyed when down the hall there was nonstop laughter, this time the halls were quiet. Obviously because the killer was still on the loose, she started working on her ideas. She wrote a few on paper and put them in her reminder slip, she started hearing footsteps from outside. She felt some guilt come from her that she had lied infront of millions of people, especially her daughter. The footsteps started to get louder, they seemed to get faster until eventually they turned into running. Her lights flickered off. She got a terrible feeling in her throat and felt a knot in her stomach, she quickly stood up at the sound of sudden rattling. She headed for her covers and hid under them, she thought it was the killer again. She held the covers tighter and closed her eyes. She frowned and hid her face under the covers. The footsteps stopped after a while and she sighed in relief, she unwrapped herself from the covers and looked around her. She was wondering where all those officers had gone, they hadn't been out of that attic for hours and most people were worried about them. They're here to protect us. If some of them are gone, then chaos could have the advantage. She layed in bed unable to sleep. It was her birthday tomorrow so she wanted to sleep and skip the night. The footsteps started being heard again. She ignored it as some idiotic Cabana mate risking there life to walk around at night. She kept staring at her desk and her room. Then the footsteps got louder, it sounded like the maniac was outside her room. She stared at the door, she dreaded that someone would open the door. She hated strangers more than anything, and sometimes she feared then in violent ways. There was a chuckling noise coming from outside. The chuckling stopped as the door opened. ''Dear mother, happy birthday! Sorry you couldn't be here for your own birthday. I hope you get better in the hospital! By the way... I want you to come back soon. I can't live alone my whole life. You said you'd be back on your birthday. I love you. Never for-'' The sentence was cut short with the closet creaking open from her room. Then there were footsteps from the stairs. One after the other it got louder and closer. She backed away a little bit and headed for the phone. She was about to call the police when she heard a tiny little voice. The voice was grim and dark sounding. She refused to turn around but her curiosity got the best of here. "I came from Cabana 12..." The voice said. She turned around and screamed in complete terror. It turns out the creature started wearing the daughter's skin. And let me tell you that it wasn't a he or she. Now in the Cabana the hotel is rather empty, mostly everyone has left because of the two deaths. Although one room did stay, it was an abandoned room next to a famous art of the stairwell in the Cabana. A shocked neighbour next door was interviewed. "How did you find out about this?" "Well I was cooking like an ordinary lady would do.. And, I heard a very loud scream come from next door. And I think I heard some voices too.. They were pretty hard to hear but I managed to understand them. And I think I saw what he looked like too.." "What did he look like?" "I saw a quick glimpse of the figure. But I do believe that the creature started skinning the girl. And he said, I came from Cabana 12." "But that's not the real point, the real point is.." "What is it ma'am?" "Well, the creature started wearing the girl's skin." Category:Beings